Inercia
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: El beso de Jacob y Bella desde el punto de vista de Jake... Caps 6 y 7 del fics La Chica Lobo Dedicaado a Macarena Lovegood... espero que les guste :D


**Holaaaa :D **

**Aqui me tienen con este pequeño OneShort de _La Chica Lobo_**

**Te lo dedico _Macarena Lovegood_, porque si ubiese sido por tu Review con las exigencias, no me hubiese dado cuenta de algunas cosas; asi mismo es una compensación por la falta de POV Jacob en el fics u.u**

**_A los que no han leido La Chica Lobo, no es necesario que la lean para entender lo que siente Jacob, pero si quieren comprender bien la situacion, es mejor que vayan primero por ese fics :D_****  
**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Inercia**

**(Cap. 6y7)**

Jacob Black

- No puedo decírtelo, nunca sé lo que digo dormida…Por lo general son locuras, claro. – Intentó desalentarme Bella tratando de no darle importancia a lo que yo le decía, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para lograr convencerme, le preocupaba saber que había dicho en sueño, sus ojos me lo decían.

- No lo creo – Negué con una amplia sonrisa al recordar el momento – Dijiste: "_Soy tu chica Jake, tu chica lobo"_ – Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer de emoción y alegría cuando las escuche de boca de Bella esta noche mientras ella dormía, porque lo había dicho con un deseo contenido, un amor reprimido que me hacía pensar que mis sentimientos hacía ella eran correspondidos a pesar del estremecimiento que la recorrió al escucharme repetirlas.

Me acerque a ella dando un paso al frente, decidido a probar sus labios en la que esperaba fuera la primera de muchas veces; debía arriesgarme si quería comprobar si lo que Bella había dicho era lo que sentía.

Coloqué una mano con suavidad en su mejilla advirtiéndole lo que vendría; tampoco es que la obligaría a besarme a la fuerza, aunque confiaba en que me aceptaría, confiaba en que se diera cuenta que yo podía ayudarla a devolverla a la vida, que yo podría sacar de su corazón a ese chupasangre que no hizo más que destrozos en ella.

Podía sentir su nerviosismo a medida que me acercaba, pero no se había movido de su lugar ni un centímetro; era mi oportunidad de besarla antes de que alguna _llamada_ o algo parecido, me arruinara el momento.

Mis labios consiguieron los suyos sin problemas: Dulces, cálidos… era magnifico pensar que mi primer beso de verdad, era con Bella: la chica a la que amo con locura.

Moví con suavidad mis labios sobre los suyos, manteniendo el beso un tanto superficial, pero ella seguía estática.

Bajé a su cintura la mano que mantenía en su mejilla, y la acerqué más hacía mí, moviendo con mayor brusquedad los labios: Quería tener total acceso a su boca, registrar cada centímetro con mi lengua y sentir la suya enlazando a la mía, y se lo hice saber con mis movimiento…¡QUERÍA UNA RESPUESTA!

Pero no se movió: no me apartó de sí y se puso a gritar como loca, ni me dio el acceso a su boca, ni siquiera movió los labios; era como besar a una estatua viviente.

Me separé de ella, no dudo que mi dolor se reflejara también en mi rostro: Bella no era capaz de rechazarme, simplemente, al ser ella no podría; pero tampoco estaba preparada para corresponderme, no era capaz de hacerlo y me dolía pensar el motivo: No me quiere como yo a ella.

Sonreí intentando aligerar mi tristeza y el dolor en mi rostro, mientras acariciaba nuevamente su mejilla con mi mano libre, esta vez con dolor, casi como un gesto de despedida.

- Bien, creo que eso deja las cosas claras – Susurre soltándola de la cintura, algo dentro de mí me decía que ella no quería que me fuera, pero no habló – Espero que no te moleste si me voy a casa – Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta - No me siento muy bien.

¿Qué no me siento muy bien? Estaba pésimo, jamás me había sentido así. Quizás su rechazo me hubiese dolido menos que esa inmovilidad, un rotundo "NO TE QUIERO" hubiese sido mejor que ese silencio impenetrable que me hacía sentir tan inseguro, y esa mirada dolida que me había dirigido.

- ¿Estás bien, Jake? – Preguntó Quil al verme bajar las escaleras casi corriendo; le ignoré mientras Emily me pasaba con prisa por un lado, rumbo a la habitación de Bella.

- ¡Jacob! – Me llamó Embry, tampoco le presté atención, solo quería alejarme, ir al bosque y entrar en fase, para no sentir todo ese dolor que me embargaba. Para no sufrir con tanta intensidad todo lo que me dolía su _inercia._

**_FIN_**

**Como les dije, es muy corto y me gustaría saber que les pareció :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


End file.
